One More Day
by Kaika Hana
Summary: What does Diego do on Valentines Day if he's all alone? Miego. Oneshot.


One More Day

Who knew he'd be so tired after that trial with Trite? And he didn't even win the case. But he decided not to care, so he just drank a cup of coffee, changed his clothes and went straight to bed.

Prosecutor Godot, otherwise known as Diego Armando, took off his visor, his only source of sight, set it on the table and tried to get some sleep. It wasn't easy though because he realized that the next day would be February 14.

He thought about how he would be lonely again without her there with him. Mia. He couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened. He remembered how he had mourned once he awoke from his coma. How he had tried to forget the past.

He finally fell asleep but only to feel even more pain as he dreamt of her sweet smile and all their memorable times together. He still couldn't accept the facts. She wouldn't come back. At least that's what he thought.

He woke up to the sound and smell of coffee brewing. He was wondering who was in his apartment, since he lived alone.

He put on his visor and looked at the direction of the kitchen. He saw a girl with long brown hair standing by the kettle.

She noticed that he had woken up and looked at him.

"Diego, I didn't think you'd wake up at this time…" She smiled at him.

He thought he was still dreaming, but he was hoping he wasn't.

Slowly, he walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Mia…" She noticed a tear run down his cheek from under the visor. "Ah!" She took off his visor, wiped his tears and put the visor back on.

"Won't it short-circuit?" She asked with concern.

"Nah, it's waterproof." He chuckled.

"Mia…What're you doing here? Who called you? Maya?" He couldn't believe the sight before his eyes.

"No, actually, I was allowed to have my body back for one day. Don't ask, I don't know why either." She smiled.

"Really? What's it like up there?"

"It's kinda lonely up there… Because I couldn't stop watching you Diego…" She slightly blushed.

"Well anyway, I thought since you were still asleep when I got here, I'd brew you a cup of coffee and cook you breakfast…"

She had an innocent smile on her face. Exactly as he had remembered it.

"Well, let's eat together then." Diego gave her a smug look and grabbed two mugs and two plates.

Mia poured the coffee and served some breakfast. Eggs and Bacon. They chatted a little while eating breakfast.

"So if you have a whole day to spend on earth, why aren't you with Trite and Maya?" Diego asked her.

"Well I stopped by to say hi to them before coming here, but I'd rather spend the day with you. They can call me anytime anyway!" Mia explained.

They finished eating and Diego asked Mia to wait for him just for a while. Mia watched T.V. while Diego got ready for the day.

They only had one day to enjoy each other's company. One day to retrieve those irreplaceable memories of long ago. One day to create more memories to make up for those years apart. One last day to show each other how much they meant to one another.

They watched a romantic movie, went to the café for coffee, went to an amusement park and rode all their favorite rides, bought more coffee, and then they had a picnic at the beach. They were aiming for the perfect day together. But they both agreed that just being with each other again made it perfect already.

The sun started to set after they finished eating. The sky was a mix of different shades of orange, red, yellow and a bit of blue. The water, reflecting all the colors, made the scenery extraordinary. To them, it felt as though they were in another world, all alone.

After the beautiful sun had set, they decided to go to a few more places. Which included the coffee shop.

They then went to a small district filled with all kinds of shops. Diego insisted on going to a jewelry shop to buy something for Mia, but Mia wanted to go to the pet store. In the end, they each went to their store of choice to get a little special something for each other, seeing that they wouldn't be able to meet again for a long time.

At the Jewelry store, Diego was looking for the perfect thing for Mia. But he was a bit confused. Should he get a necklace? Or maybe a bracelet. What about a ring? What design should it be? Who knew picking a gift would be so hard…

On the other hand, Mia was busy admiring the different kinds of animals in the store. There were dogs of all sizes, cats of all breeds, rabbits of all kind, and birds of all colors! This was an animal lover's paradise! She was wondering what would be the perfect animal for someone like Diego…

Finally, after they bought their gifts, they headed on back to Diego's apartment. There, they brought out what they bought and exchanged their Valentine gifts.

Diego bought Mia a beautiful, yet simple, single studded diamond ring. He brought out the small box and opened it.

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman." He grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger. She then noticed that there was a small inscription engraved on the ring.

"_I'll always love you. No matter how far away you are. Kitten I'm glad you're mine."_

Her eyes got teary and she couldn't help but leap at Diego, hugging him tight and kissing him on the cheek. She wiped away her tears and then brought out her gift.

"A kitten from your kitten!" She tried to say in between the hiccups she got from crying. She brought out a cute little kitten from a carrying container. Diego quickly noticed that it had a tag in a shape of a heart. The name Mia was engraved on it. There was also a small letter that was tied around the kitten's neck. He took it and read it.

_Diego,_

_I may not always be here in front of you to tell you, but know this; I will love you 'til the end of time. Not even death can stop me from loving you. And you can clearly see that, I'm sure. No matter what happens, always smile, even if you're guts are all tied in knots. You told me that didn't you? So please do that for me okay? I love you and I would spend the rest of my life with you…That is, if I had a life at all anymore. Who knows, maybe one day we'll see each other again. 'Til then, I'll be watching you. I love you._

_Your kitten, Mia _

The letter brought a few tears to his eyes, which is almost impossible if it weren't Mia who wrote the letter. He knew that now would be a perfect time. He held Mia's face and brought it closer to his until their lips met.

She noticed his tears and reminded him of something he had told her before. "The only time a man can cry is when it's all over, remember?"

He wiped his tears and apologized.

"But aren't you leaving soon?"

"This day may be almost over, but our love will never end. Remember that." She smiled sweetly.

At that moment the kitten cuddled up on Diego's lap and went to sleep. Diego lifted it and put it on the couch.

He and Mia were tired from the day they had and so they changed their clothes and decided to go to bed. They shared one last sweet kiss and went to sleep.

When Diego woke up the next day, she was gone. He thought that everything was just a dream until he noticed a little kitten curled up on the couch. He found a letter on Mia's pillow and read it.

_Happy Valentines Day Diego._


End file.
